


Should Time Reverse and Teacups Come Together

by LuciferFallenAngel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFallenAngel/pseuds/LuciferFallenAngel
Summary: Hannibal successfully travels back to before the teacup is shattered- much too far back, in fact, to his early days of psychiatry. He is determined to find Will and to keep the teacup intact with his newfound opportunity.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Should Time Reverse and Teacups Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hannibal/Hannigram fanfic. I’m planning for quite a few chapters, but they will be slowly released. Thanks for checking this out!

There was one moment, where Hannibal was standing within a study in Europe , his notebook laid out in front of him with numerous lines of neat handwriting, and then another, where he found himself in his own office, yet with a different air about it. It wasn’t the wintry chilling air of December breeze coming from the large window, but the warming streams of sunshine through glass panes.

A slow movement, a step towards the neatly tucked curtains, and Hannibal could peer into the familiar scenery outside. There was none of the snow or rain expected of a December afternoon, and instead was the glorious glow of sun upon the many streets of Baltimore. He placed a hand on the glass, and in return, received a warm, prickling sensation. Hannibal brought his fingers slowly across the smooth surface, touching, feeling about the nostalgic place, and he was reassured that this was his reality. However nonsensical it came to be, he was standing inside his own office with spring scents abound like flowers and pollen, whereas seconds before, winter billowed similar to a storm outside his Europe residence.

It was simply impossible to travel from Europe back to Baltimore so quickly, and it was impossible that spring temperatures be so early in the cycles.  
Believing such impossibilities was not a part of Hannibal’s logics, but even he could not ignore the facts surrounding him. Even with all his calculations in his elegant, leather notebook, none of them would come close to bearing fruit. 

That was how far off Hannibal was from completing his desired task, however long he might’ve pursued it(perhaps, his entire life, for one chance to change things). But, incredulously, here Hannibal was, across the Pacific in Baltimore, in his own office, without any agents rudely kicking in his door.

With swift strides to his desk, he deftly flipped open his agenda to the desired page. The date on the latest time was perplexing, but not completely unexpected. 1998. Fifteen years before he met Will Graham, the one person who managed to change Hannibal’s very soul. A smile curved his lips as he listened to the ticking of the clock behind him. Time was indeed reversed, but the teacup had yet to even be created. This chance that was given to him, Hannibal would be sure not to waste it. Abigail, a surrogate daughter neither Will nor Hannibal would’ve expected to appropriate, would not have to be killed. And Will, he would see the truth and clarity of his plan for the three of them, for their family. 

He tapped a pen on the calendar with a contemplative look, a name and a time catching Hannibal’s eye in today’s schedule. The clock that ticked away showed that he had an appointment in just half an hour later, with a young girl named Anneliese Rosenberg. Hannibal took a long look at the name and could vaguely recall the image of a albino young lady with a porcelain complex.  
Anneliese came to his office twice spread throughout a year, and the one today was going to be her first. Perhaps it was because of the cousin that always brought her in, that she did not return after her two appointments. He gracefully closed the journal and tidied his already tidy desk, and took the few steps to his telephone. 

At exactly 4:00pm sharp, when the sun’s rays were slightly less blaring, Hannibal took the intricately made door knob in his hand and opened the office for his patient.

A small dainty girl with a head full of white hair sat in the waiting chair, her bright violet eyes darting over to the door. The man with a much larger build sat next to her, a book in his hand and the ever so uninterested expression on his face. Seth, Hannibal recalled, the cousin who seemed to hate him to the core.

“Please, come in. You must be Anneliese and her guardian?”Hannibal prompted with an even tone, eyes drifting from the little figure to the glaring eyes of Seth Rosenberg.

“Yes, Anne here is very shy, so I came along to be sure nothing untoward happens.” The black haired man replied sharply, standing, but still having to look slightly higher to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

“Yes, I understand, but it would be most beneficial to have her input without outside influences.” Hannibal parried easily. “So I’m afraid I must ask for you to wait here...” 

Seth stifled an annoyed twitch of eye before nodding with much reluctance. “My name is Seth Rosenberg, and Anne is my responsibility. I wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing that she was alright.”

“Yes, of course Seth. I understand. If it helps sooth your worries, you may come in in an approximate twenty minutes.”Hannibal locked gazes with the black haired man as Seth reclined casually in his seat, eyes assessing and cold as the doctor returned the sentiment with a smile, letting the small child through the door.

Anneliese was 12 this year, yet still as shy as a five year old could be. She walked in small, silent steps, hovering by the large chair in comparison, and only sat when Hannibal gave an affirmation to. 

In the half an hour Hannibal had for himself, he had gotten much done, including scanning through Anne’s record from previous doctors. It was the same as he remembered- her parents had been killed two years prior, while she hid in the closet without seeing anything, although the mere blood curdling noises were adequate to traumatize a child to the core. Speaking of which, it was quite strange for such a child to be so complacent and, might Hannibal presume, cheerful. 

Even now, Anne sat with a shy little smile, in the chair that was much too large for her minute frame, and practically swallowing her whole. She waited patiently for the doctor to ask his questions, as many psychiatrists have post-parents-being-killed. Most doctors would give small hints asking about the delicate subject, glossing over all the gory facts with sugar coated words, but Hannibal wasn’t like most doctors.

“Anne, I’ve seen in your file that your parents have been killed.” Doctor Lecter stared simply, watching the small girl tilt her head and then nod, smile slipping from her lips. He continued the questions with yet a calm voice. “What do you remember of the incident?”

Anne contemplated without much reaction, her eyes turning to Hannibal’s neat stack of files on his desk. A moment later, the girl turned back and, to Hannibal’s interest, looked him straight in the eyes. It seemed her bashfulness had dissipated in a split second. 

“I remember my mother screaming. And then my father. Something slumped against the door of our closet.” Anne said evenly, as if not bothered by recounting it at all. “Blood seeped through the closet door, and by the amount of it, I knew in my heart that they were gone...” 

Hannibal was about to speak up again when a glistening of tears caught his eye, suddenly watery eyes staring back up at him. With hands fisted in her white dress, Anne pleaded in a shaky voice: “...C-can we not talk about this anymore? I don’t want to remember them like that.” 

“...Of course Anne. We will talk about whatever makes you feel better.” It was the same as before. Hannibal had noticed the quick change of reaction the first ‘time’ he met her as well. It was obvious acting from his perspective, but other doctors wouldn’t believe their eyes, writing it off as some sort of disassociation. 

Anneliese wiped her tears away and put on a bright smile. “Okay. Thank you doctor.” Her hands relaxed and she sat back in the chair. “Can we talk about Seth then? He’s really really smart!” 

Hannibal nodded, pleased with the conversational turn. He knew that Seth Rosenberg attended George Washington University for half a year. It was the same place Will attended for his forensic studies. “I see. He is quite.. Witty, I should say.” 

Anne paused for a moment and gave a small giggle. “Yes. Seth is really combative. I think it’s because of of his-“ 

Hannibal gaze was to prompt her to continue, but she seemed to change her words midway. “He used to fight a lot too. But I guess he decided to be mature and try to study in university.” 

“Which university would that be?” 

“George... George Washington, I think. In DC.” 

“That’s quite far from here. Does Seth live with you?” Hannibal inquired, already knowing of the answer. 

“Not yet. We’re deciding if I were to move to DC with him, I presume it’d depend on who I choose as my psychiatrist too.” Anne raised her gaze to doctor Lecter, curious about his opinion. “Is it bothersome to have a patient who might want to move away soon?” 

The doctor shook his head amicably. “Not at all. I was merely contemplating my options, as I have similar thoughts about Washington.” 

The girl perked up at the words. “Really? This is quite a coincidence.” 

“Indeed.” Hannibal agreed. “Now, we must focus on you before your hour is up Anne.” 

Anneliese Rosenberg smiled bright, now keenly interested in the conversation. It wasn’t only Hannibal that found the person sitting across from them intriguing, or perhaps, useful.


End file.
